


Wishful Thinking

by Diredevil



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Portal 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/pseuds/Diredevil
Summary: It's a bit of a humbling experience when a wish is granted and the results are... Less desirable than expected. No, not in the Monkey's Paw sort of way with twisted consequences. I got what I wanted exactly, however, it seemed like several things weren't factored in.





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Craig's point of view for the final fight of Portal 2. It kinda explains what happens after space won. I didn't know what else to tag here so... Yeah!

It's a bit of a humbling experience when a wish is granted and the results are... Less desirable than expected. No, not in the Monkey's Paw sort of way with twisted consequences. I got what I wanted exactly, however, it seemed like several things weren't factored in. I wanted to be left alone, for silence and time to think about everything and nothing at once. There wasn't a plan to make this happen any time soon, mind you, but when the oppertunity arose, I took it.

 

Now, it's not exactly like I had a say in the matter, the look in that woman's eyes as they roved over the pile of mostly drained Cores being a heady mix of determination and revenge. I'm unsure if the other two noticed her at all, both of them locked in another asinine argument over space. The facility calls us corrupt and for at least one, maybe one and a half, they'd be right. Keeping my processors on the non-corrupted side didn't always work, but I fought to pay attention to what would happen. The fight was... Laughable to say the least. Giving power to a moron does nothing if their opponent is easily able to outwit them at every turn. It was almost too easy for her, but with a few well placed explosives and some back-handed tactics... He didn't account for the moon. No one but her accounted for the moon.

 

I truely wish that being attached to that idiot didn't make it harder to be lucid, but that didn't stop the next few moments from being seared into my memory banks. That blowhard coward was the first to detach from his weak connection, his chassis smashing against the side of the portal with a sprinkle of sparks. I'm unsure if he said anything before his optics went out. Initial thoughts were somewhere along the lines of "serves him right". The makeshift airlock grabbed the innovated tester and she dragged that dimwit out into space with her. His astute observation was clearly the reason the other Core detached. Being on the front of the mass of machines made for a stronger connection despite the vaccuum that held the three of us in lunar limbo. His attempts to bring them back into the facility were halted by Her glorious return. I must say that watching Wheatley being flung into space was very satisfying. 

 

After the portal was closed, it did not take long for a maintenance arm to come along and rip me from Her chassis, taking me back to where I had been, as if nothing has transpired. The shaft closed up and Her voice was cut off. I couldn't hear any more sirens or any indications that things had ever gone awry. The lucidity slowly came back and it hit me: I was alone. A few moments of relaxed silence led into my common sense kicking back in. They're gone. No more arguments or insults or over hyper chatter. There was no longer a need to share siphoned energy from the other Cores. At that point, there wasn't a need to siphon power at all. I was the last Core apart from Her still in the facility. Panic was such a foreign and human emotion that it jolted a portion of long hidden away memory.

 

Craig. I worked for Aperture, not as a Core, but a man. I had a life, family, interests. The flashes were so brief that it was hard to grasp on to the data string. I had to find out where this was stored. I needed more. Thankfully, time was something I had plenty of. Being alone in that pile made it easy for days and months to slip by without really noticing. The section took longer to find than anticipated. Cores were made from pre-existing personalities and normally they're hidden or even straight up deleted after the Core activates, but mine still existed. The whole time I was trying to crack into where I did not belong, I had forgotten to manage my power levels. I didn't have enough to view everything so I had to choose. 

 

My name is Craig. I was a college teacher of History and English with an interest in Science. Before taking the job with Aperture, I met someone and ended up moving in with them. Very domestic and loving relationship. I talked them into applying with me which they agreed to. I was on the researching side of things while they tested gels. They, no... He was taller, broader shoulders, facial hair and the greenest eyes. Gave the best hugs. Big softy. Name's Rick. Now where have I heard that before...?

 

::POWERING DOWN::


End file.
